Her Special Place
by Extraneous
Summary: Gabriella only visits her special place when she feels vulnerable and lost. Find out why she is there now? Will Troy help her to feel loved once again. Now a twoshot. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All rights to Disney, I own nothing**

She had been coming here her entire life. Anytime anything was bothering her, it was here she would come to escape, to think, to be. The gnarled tree trunks looped through the dusty brown dry earth, moss peeked out of every nook and cranny as she sat huddled in the shelter of it's branches clutching tightly to a worn out copy of Pride and Prejudice. It had been her constant companion since the age of twelve when her mother introduced her the magical world of Elizabeth Bennet, the pages torn as she had affectionately turned them over so many times before. Why couldn't her life be like Elizabeth's? Did she not deserve to a happy ending?

Her eyes were puffy and the outlines of fallen tears from earlier in the day still visible on her face. Her worn out trusty red converse encased her feet, the soles nearly coming off. Her mother had been pestering her to get rid of them, but she couldn't, they held too many precious memories. The soft early summer air, swirled around making the wild flowers come alive. She never ceased to be amazed at the beauty of nature, the way it could be so gentle yet could produce terrifying mid summer lightning storms. Glancing around she noticed it was becoming dark, the sun was disappearing beyond the horizon causing the sky to adopt a pinkish glow, she fondly remembered what her father had always told her "Red sky at night, shepards delight, Red sky in morning, shepards warning". It would be a calm night.

Gabriella had always thought she would find her happily ever after. She thought she had found her perfect match. She never expected herself to be one of those women who left a man at the altar.

"I OBJECT"

As soon as Troy said those words her heart began to race and she fled. She had run home as fast as she could, jumped in her car and come here. The pristine white dress now lay discarded on her back seat and she had changed into her jeans and a white long sleeved t-shirt. She hadn't heard from him in years, not since he left.

_Troy had been acting odd for days. He was constantly making sure no one was behind him, he no longer held her hand in public, kissed her goodnight or loved her the way he used to. She had thought he was just going through a rough stage or he was stressed. She had tried to talk to him about it but he had pushed her away continuously._

_Even so, it had come as a surprise when she awoke that crisp Saturday morning in November four years ago to a bed that was empty except for the smell of his cologne and a note that said: _

"_Gabriella, _

_I'm sorry._

_Love, _

_Troy xx"_

_She was only twenty years old, and it had pierced a hole in her heart, one so big it never truly recovered. She had screamed, cried, and even cursed his name before she accepted that he had left her and wasn't coming back. She had loved him with her entire being, just like she thought he had loved her. _

She had never truly forgiven him for doing that. They had always been so happy, the couple who had to be pried away from each other because they couldn't stand to be a moment without eachother. Why had that changed? Why did he suddenly decide to leave? To leave and take with him her life. After he left she had moved on with her life but she was never completely whole again and for that she didn't think she would ever forgive him. She knew him inside out and him her.

He had looked different today, his boyish face had been replaced with a more masculine one, his jaw more defined and his long hair had been cut short. He had grown taller and filled out into his body, he was defined yet soft. His eyes had pleaded with hers for the split second they had been connected. A familiar spark had run through her body and she felt her body become alive for the first time since he left. It had scared her and she had run.

She awoke to the purr of an engine and the crunch of gravel, she must have fallen asleep she thought to herself. Only one person in the entire world knew of her "special place", they had been there together many times. He had been the only person she trusted enough to share it with. He was drawing closer, the darkness that surrounded her and the sound of crickets clicking informed her it was late.

"Gabi?" he called out softly "please talk to me" he pleaded with her.

She could tell by his tone of voice that he was crying. She stayed quiet, not answering his calls. She turned to face him, still sitting on the same spot. As he knelt down before her he took her hand sin his and softly kissed each knuckle and then the back of each hand.

"I'm sorry" he continued gently "I know it's not enough but it's all I can say"

"Do not call me Gabi" she said back, softly yet forcefully "you gave away that right when you abandoned me!"

"Please?" he was becoming desperate and she could hear the panic in his voice "Give me another chance, I was stupid and I didn't know what I had until it was gone" tears were now streaming down his face matching those on hers.

Suddenly he felt her lips on his, softly yet with enough force to elicit a soft moan from her. He tasted like cinnamon and summer, his tongue traced the outline of her lips silently askeing for permission which she immediately granted. She leaned towards him letting one hand run through his dark hair as the other one gripped his shoulder letting herself feel his muscles tense and relax. She let her tongue dance with his in a fight for dominance which he easily won. She hadn't been kissed like this in years. Not since him. He made her feel so loved, like there was no one else in the world bar the two of them and she had never needed that feeling more than she did now.

They only stopped when air became an issue, his hand resting on the curve of her back pulling her towards him as she nuzzled her face in his neck, she lifted her into him, brought her to his car, took her home and made love to her. Questions would wait.

Right now this was all she had ever needed, all she had ever craved and she had never felt so loved as she did right there, letting his warm embrace surround her bare body until she was coaxed into a familiar peaceful slumber. His body pressed against hers, his face in her hair and his soft breathing tickling her neck.

She had found her special place again.

She had gotten her Elizabeth Bennet ending and she couldn't be any happier!

_This is a product of boredom and procrastinating... :)_

_Like it? I'm not quite ready to do a love scene so I left it at that. R&R_

_Thank you,_

_Ella xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights to Disney, I own nothing**

The only light illuminating the room when she woke up was the clock beside her flashing 2.30 in neon red. The sound of his breathing was even, reassuring her that he was still in a deep slumber. She slowly disentangled herself from him, removing his arm from around her waist where it was holding her close to him. Slipping from beneath the covers she felt the cold night air wash over her naked body and goosebumps covering her body. Gabriella softly padded around the room attempting to recover her clothes from the various places they had been flung in moments of passion. Finding her phone on the carpet next to his jeans she noticed she had numerous missed calls and texts. Making her way into his hall she picked one from someone she knew would understand and pressed call, waiting with bated breath she listened to it ring several times before a groggy voice answered

"Hello?"

"Shar?" Gabriella whispered for fear of waking Troy.

"Oh sweetie! Where are you? Everyone is worried sick!" Sharpay questioned with concern laced in her voice.

"Pick me up." Gabriella piped out timidly

"You're going to have to tell me where you are, sweetie" Sharpay pressed softly, knowing that Gabriella was in a vulnerable state.

"I'm at Troy's" she admitted "but I don't know where it is"

"I do. I'll be there in fifteen minutes" she informed Gabriella before her voice turned reassuring "Everything will be okay sweetie, don't worry"

Gabriella contemplated leaving him her number for several moments before she returned to his room to look at him for what she felt would be the last time. She softly kissed his forehead savouring the moment of quietness before everything was going to come crashing down on her.

The street was quiet as Gabriella stood waiting for Sharpay to collect her. Troy was rich, she thought to herself. His house had been almost ten times the size as the apartment she had shared with her ex-fiance. How had Troy become so rich she wondered to herself, maybe him leaving her had been a good decision on his behalf, although he hadn't acted like it last night. He had worshipped her as if she was the only that mattered and in those moments he was the only thing that mattered. The feeling of being in his arms had been one of pure ecstasy and she wished it could have lasted longer but knew the consequences whe would have faced waking up with him were too great.

The purr of a car knocked her back to reality and she watched as Sharpay drove down the streey towards her. A sense of relief washed over her, she knew Sharpay would not judge her, not yet. Gabriella got into the car, thanked Sharpay and then let silence wash over them.

As Gabriella lay awake in Sharpay's spare room she let her mind wander over everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. This time the previous day she had been asleep in her own apartment dreaming of her wedding day and the rest of her life that she would be spending happily married. She had been looking forward to her wedding night, never in a million years did she imagine it would be spent in the arms of Troy Bolton.

The guilt that Gabriella felt was killing her, David had been a good guy. He didn't deserve all the pain this must have caused him. He had always treated her right, never hurt her physically of emotionally. He listened when she needed it. She thought she had been in love with him. It was only now that she realised that she loved him but was never in love with him. He had been there when she was vulnerable, he had been the one to bring her back to life once Troy left. For that she would be eternally grateful, but when she saw Troy for the first time in four years she would never love David as she had loved Troy. He deserved more than she could give him.

At 8am Gabriella was awoken by the sun streaming in on her and Sharpay standing by the window.

"Oh! I didn't mean to wake you" Sharpay apologized

"It's okay" Gabriella assured her "I have alot to sort out today" she continued with a tired sigh

Sharpay crawled onto the bed beside Gabriella when she saw the how fragile she looked and enveloped her in a hug, one that Gabriella had badly needed.

A sinking feeling was building in Gabriella's gut as she placed her key in the door of the apartment she shared with David. Sharpay had dropped her off since her own car was still at her special thinking place. The lock clicked open and she gingerly placed her foot over the threshold, she couldn't turn back now. Sharpay had helped her to build up the courage to try to amend what had happened the day before. The apartment was silent, it looked just as it had when had left it adorned in a white gown and a glowing smile. Only now it felt tainted, she felt like an intruder in her own home. She carefully made her way through the apartment looking out for any sign of David.

"He must not be here" she thought to herself once she had checked every room in the apartment with no luck.

Gabriella was about to leave when she heard a key in the door. Her heart began to beat wildly, she didn't know what she was going to say to him. This was a bad idea and she needed to get out, but it was too late.

He looked at her with surprise when he first saw her, he looked tired but there was no anger in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Gabriella started "I never intended to leave you... there" she said not wanting to awknowledge the fact that she had left him at the altar.

"I know" he replied, his answer catching Gabriella by surprise "I know that you could never intentionally hurt someone because you know how badly it can hurt. I was there when he left, you were a shell and you swore you would never do to anyone, what he did to you"

Gabriella began to tear up as he spoke.

David continued to speak as he motioned for them to sit down "I know how much you loved him, how your eyes lit up whenever he was mentioned, how much it hurt you when you didn't receive a message from him on the first birthday you were seperated. I wanted to marry you because I wanted to stop your pain, but even more than I wanted to marry you I wanted you to find him again and for him to man up and come to his senses. Yesterday when I saw how you looked at him I knew I couldn't marry you because that would never make you happy and all I ever wanted was for you to be happy. I love you Gabi." with that David took her hand in his, kissed it and left.

Gabriella was overcome with emotion, her tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them.

There was a knock on the door but Gabriella ignored it, she was not ready to face anyone. She was tired, all the crying she had done had worn her out and she felt as if all she need was to sleep. There was another knock on the door, which Gabriella ignored, she thought whoever it was would get the message. It knocked again but this time the knock was accompanied by a voice

"Ella?"

It was the one voice she had not expected.

"I know you're in there, Sharpay told me" the voice persisted

Gabriella knew he wasn't going to leave so she left her spot on the couch to open the door and was met by two piercing blue eyes. Blue eyes so sharp yet so kind they could capture anyone's heart.

"Why are you here?" she questioned him timidly

"I love you" Troy replied sincerely

"If you love me you never would have left me"

"You know how sorry I am for that"

"I know, but I still don't know why you left me. We were happy, I was happy. No matter how many times I have gone over the situation in my head I have never found a reason as to why you would leave someone you claim to love" Gabriella felt her temper start to flare up.

"I guess I do owe you an explanation" he began before he was interrupted by Gabriella

"Yes, you do!"

"One day while you were asleep, I received a phone call informing me that I had recieved a job. I was so excited and couldn't wait to tell you, until I was told there was a catch. The job was in Seattle and I couldn't ask you to move. You had just settled here in LA and I felt incredibly guilty asking you to leave and move across the country. So I tried to become distant and then I just left. I couldn't bare to say goodbye. I now realise that I was the biggest idiot ever and that you deserved to know. I didn't realise that you would be so impacted by it. I was selfish." he explained while trying to guage her reaction.

She was angry, angrier than he had ever seen her.

"That is not reason enough for you to leave without a word. Do you have any idea how much I blamed myself for it? I missed you like crazy for years and THAT is why you left?" she screamed at him before breaking down into tears.

"I know it's a stupid reason but it's all I have. I need you to trust me, to give me a second chance because I cannot let you give up on me. You were always so amazing and I feel like an asshole for leaving you. When I found out that you were getting married I realised that I needed you. No other man should ever touch you like I touched you last night"

"You don't own me, Troy" she shouted at him "You don't get to continuously screw up my life!"

"I am not screwing it up, I am fixing it. You and I both know that last night was the first time either of us was truly happy in four years. I am trying to give us that second chance. Please let me give us that second chance!" he pleaded with her.

"This is your last chance" Gabriella said to him, taking him by surprise.

Troy smiled at her before taking two strides forward to close the gap between them and enclose her lips in a loving kiss. It was soft and sweet unlike their previous night of hurried passion. He wanted to savour her. He gently ran his tongue over her lips asking for permission which she granted. He tried to memorise every corner of her mouth with his tongue until they ran out of breath. He moved his head down and attatched his lips to her neck sucking and biting as he went.

Gabriella began to work on unbuttoning his shirt in order to gain access to his chest. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her into the master bedroom where they slowly made love. They spent the night memorising everything they had forgotten about each other. This night was unlike the previous. This night they had all the time in the world for each. They now had forever and they were planning on using it wisely.

_AN: Thanks for reading!_

_Umm... I not usually one to beg for reviews but if people could review to let me know if they liked it, it would be amazing. I'm not sure if people even read my stories and if they don't I think I might just stop writing because I write to make people happy and if my stories aren't doing that then I don't see the point in writing. Thank you to my sole reviewer _Xxbestfriend1XX!

_I really need to stop babbling so... _

_Bye_

_Ella xx_


End file.
